Together Again
by Dr Who Fax
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Max stopped the end of the world, and someone asks her to meet up. Who is it? Duh. Sax, oneshot, this is a one-time thing! Rated T for mild swearing. Read away. It's kind of stupid, though.


**Hi. Crayzveggasgirl, since you like SAX so much, here's a short one-shot for you. Personally, I like Fax a helluva lot better.**

Max's POV

I landed gracefully at the meeting point, if I do say so myself. I had saved the world from ending last year, but I had to sacrifice any chance of a relationship with Fang in exchange. I had made a deal with a scientist- let him inject Fang with something in exchange for the secret to stopping the end of the world. Which do you think I picked? Turns out, the serum made Fang's personality go haywire. He _became _Nicholas Walker, a confident ladies man like Fang pretended to be in Virginia. Fang's old personality was gone, and he seemed to like his new self, so the Flock let him be.

As for Dylan, well, he and Maya had hit it off pretty well. They're both clones, after all, made by whitecoats just for me. Since Maya was supposed to _be _me, and Dylan was made for me, he was near perfect for Maya as well. So they got together.

Iggy and Ella, my half sister, started dating, with my mother's consent. I gave him my permission, as long as they kept it PG around Angel and me. He was starting to regain his sight back, now he can see white things, not just blurs of white. So he can read, as long as it's white paper.

A while ago, I got a text message (Mom made the Flock get phones) from a mysterious number, telling me to meet with them, alone. Normally, I'd be totally suspicious and take my entire Flock, but since Itex and the School had been destroyed, there really were no threats left.

The meeting spot was in Virginia, near where Fa- no, _Nick, _lived now. It was behind the school we'd gone to, and ditched. The one with the evil Headmaster and teachers? Yeah. I leaned against the building, shaking off my wings and crossing my arms, scanning the area for threats. Old habits die hard.

I head footsteps coming from the east. I hid in the shadows, watching. A brunette walked a few meters away from me, looking around. He was human, and oddly familiar...?

"Max, you here? It's me, Sam. We went out once?" He called out. Ah yes. Now I remember making out with him on the porch of that traitor Anne's house. He checked his watch.

I slipped out of the shadows. Sam spotted me a smiled. Something danced in his eyes, but it didn't look like malice, anger, or resentment. He seemed... _happy _to see me. That's new.

"Hi, Sam. How'd you get my number?" Only the Flock, my mom, and a few others had it.

"Nick gave it to me. I thought you guys were siblings?" Of course. Nick. I had forgotten that he decided to go back to school here.

"Yeah. About that..." I spread my wings a little. Sam looked fascinated, but not all that surprised.

"I know," he surprised me by saying. "I read the news. '_MAXIMUM RIDE SAVES THE WORLD', 'WINGED CHILDREN STOP ARMAGEDDON', _that kind of stuff. I was surprised about the wings, trust me. Now I understand your 'sibling's' close relationship and the way you acted. I meant well that day you left, the classroom was empty." Sam rubbed the back of his head, remembering when I bowled him over trying to get away from the psycho teachers with fucking tazers.

"I couldn't trust anyone then. I could barely trust my own _mother, _for gods sake." I shook a lot of disturbing images from that time from my mind. "I'm sorry you got caught up in my messed up life."

Sam's eyes shone. "I'm not." I looked at him quizzically. "Goddamn it, Max, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you and the Flock were chased out of school that day, a few years ago. Even before I knew who you really were, I realized something. I need you in my life, Max. I know I'm just a mortal, a regular human, but Max, if you'd give me another chance, you're all I think about."

I frowned, cocking my head to the side. Was he serious? He seemed to be. I walked over to him. Iggy and Ella were together, Dylan and Maya were too, Angel had found some friends her own age, Gazzy had found some pre-teen boys who liked explosives, even Total had Akila and his puppies to think about. I had nobody. And I missed having someone to lean on.

"You don't know what you're getting into, dating me," I said, jokingly. I had awful mood swings, plus Voice liked to talk occasionally. And my headaches, even though I already saved the world. Rogue Erasers, whitecoats, Flyboys, and M-Geeks still roamed, though I think all the Erasers expired, the whitecoats locked up, and the Flyboys and M-Geeks destroyed. I hope.

"I'll take it." Sam wrapped his arms around me. It had been over two years since I last saw him. He'd gotten some muscles, even though I could still snap him like a twig.

This time, when he kissed me, I let myself melt away, enjoying the comforting arms around me. I realized I had missed Sam, subconsciously. He had always been so nice to me, so open.

He may not have wings, or have been made for me, or soulmates with me, but we sure did fit together perfectly.

**_Fin._ All you SAX lovers, here ya go. Don't expect me to write more of them, I ship FAX. ~Hellisa**


End file.
